


The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Double Penetration

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The 12 Days Of Kinkmas [10]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Oh My God, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Uhm, omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis got the idea for 'The 12 days of Kinkmas' from Zayn one day and decided that he really liked the idea. He got a list of six of his kinks and six of Harry's and he planned twelve days of kink exploration for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days Of Kinkmas- Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. God. I wrote this. This came out of my brain. These words. Were formed. By me. I'm sorry I think I'm in shock. Well anyway I really hope you're happy [Mads](http://inflourescence.tumblr.com) this is all your fault so thanks. I'm on tumblr [here](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Anyway... Enjoy! .x

December 22

“Harry it’s really hard to decorate with you stuck to my back like that,” the smaller boy laughs even as he leans back into the touch. At that moment there’s a knock on the door and the taller boy watches in confusion as Louis’ cheeks pink as he looks down and asks him to see who that is. He swings the door open to see a snow-covered, smiling Nick Grimshaw with a rucksack slung over his shoulder. The older boy pushes into the flat, stripping off his layers and making his way to the living room.

“Nick, it’s not that I’m not happy to see you, but. What the hell are you doing here?” the eldest boy looks back and forth between a confused Harry and a blushing Louis before smiling widely.

“Lover boy hasn’t told you yet has he?” he watches as the younger boy shakes his head and glances at his boyfriend. “Oh this is brilliant! Well apparently you guys needed a bit of help with a certain ‘twelve days of kinkmas’ or some shit? Today is a bit of a doozy I’ll tell you, I’m surprised you’re into this,” the last part is directed at the small boy who is still studiously avoiding eye contact.

“Wait so Louis invited you here to help us? With what exactly?” Louis clears his throat as he starts walking toward their bedroom.

“I’m going to go make sure everything’s ready. You can both come in whenever,” Nick snickers and turns back to a still shocked but smiling Harry.

“Guess we’ll be getting right into it then, huh? Wait didn’t you just ask something?”

“Uhm yeah, what exactly is today’s kink?” he shakes out his hair and leans against the arm of the couch.

“Well let’s just say your boyfriend wants both of our dicks in his arse. At the same time,” the younger boy’s eyes widen and his breathing stops at the images running through his head. “Hey, curly are you alright?” instead of answering the other boy runs into the bedroom calling for the taller boy to hurry up.

When Nick walks into the room he sees Harry straddling his boyfriend, sucking on his collarbones and stripping their clothes off. Rolling his eyes he makes his way to the bed, grabbing the curly hair and pulling him upright.

“What you’re not going to wait for me? Rude, Harold!” at this the younger boy topples him onto the bed, starting to pull his clothes off as well until they’re all bare. He turns to Louis, laughing and pinching his arm. “Eager, this one is.” The smaller boy seems to be relaxing a bit, nodding and laughing.

“Always. I’m pretty sure I wasn’t as horny as he is when I was a teenager,” Harry sits back, pouting.

“I’m not that much younger than you, Lou. Though, I can’t say the same about Grimmy. Old man,” Nick leans over to the younger boy, smacking his arse.

“Don’t be cheeky, boy. Now how do we want to do this? Do you want to lie down with Louis on top and me from behind, or the other way around?”

“Uhm I can go from behind? Lou, what do you think?”

“Yeah, we can just…” he climbs so he’s straddling Nick, and pulls Harry so he’s pressed against his back. He grabs the stuff off the night stand and tosses the bottle behind himself and drops the foil package on the bed by his thigh. He slides down until his mouth is level with the eldest boy’s cock, turning a bit to address the younger boy. “I was thinking. Just. Maybe you can open me up and fuck me while I suck Nick off? And then. I could like. Switch? So you could kind of, you know. Stretch me again? ‘Cause I know that parts going to hurt a fair bit, and. I’d rather you do that? No offense Nick, just. Yeah?” The other two smirk at each other over the smaller boys shoulder. Nick rolls the condom on as Harry pops the cap on the lube.

“Oh we can definitely do that,” Harry guides his boyfriend to start sucking the other boy’s cock as he pushes two slick fingers into him. Groaning, Louis pushes back on the fingers and bobs his head until he’s stretched and feeling the other boy’s cock pushing into him, trying to keep his teeth out of the way. 

Harry fucks into him until he’s panting and muffling sobs around the cock still lying heavy on his tongue. Pulling out the younger boy grabs his boyfriend’s hips and positions him to lower him down onto Nick, prompting him to start moving. Grabbing the lube he makes sure to spread a liberal amount over the older boy’s rim, his fingers, and more onto his own length before reaching to push a finger into the tight space. 

“Shit, fuck, damn, motherfucking shit,” Nick groans, planting his feet on the mattress and grinding his hips in tight circles.

Pulling and wiggling his finger gently Harry continues stretching the smaller boy until he can fit in a second and then a third, listening to the soft gasps and whimpers. Leaning forward he placed kisses along the tan shoulders, running his free hand along Louis’ soft tummy.

“Are you sure about this, babe? You still want to do it?” frowning Harry looked down, seeing the other boy already stretched so wide, probably already in at least a little pain.

“Yes Haz, please, I know it’s going to hurt but. I kind of. I’m not. I mean. I want… God I just really want it please,” he chokes out breathlessly before he reaches back to grab the taller boy’s cock trying to pull him in.

“Yeah come on Curly just give your boyfriend what he wants,” sighing he nods, grabbing the base of his dick, guiding himself until he’s working the head in. Inching in excruciatingly slow he strokes over every inch of the older boy’s body that he can reach, wiping away the tears, now steadily falling down the flushed cheeks. He stops once he’s fully sheathed to marvel at the fact that there a currently two dicks where there’s normally only one.

“Please can we just, lets. Yeah,” Louis rocks his hips not being able to form the words he needs. Taking the smaller boy’s lead they all start to rock together awkwardly until they manage to settle on somewhat similar rhythms, moaning loudly. Overwhelmed the older boy is close remarkably soon, holding on as long as he can before releasing over his and Nick’s chests, clenching unbearably tight. The eldest boy follows not long after, lasting a few more thrusts before coming and pulling out. Harry bends the other boy over further, using the freedom of movement to fuck into the loose, oversensitive hole making it a few more minutes before he’s knocked over the edge. Pulling out slowly he watches some of his come slip down the sweat-slick thick thighs, rubbing it into the skin and up to thumb over the gaping, red entrance. Whining high in his throat Louis pulls away, collapsing onto the bed, chest heaving and eyes closed.

“Well. That was fun wasn’t it?” Nick clapped his hands cheerfully as he gets up, slipping on his clothes and trying to fluff up his fallen quiff. “Well I must be going, I’ve got dinner plans that I just cannot afford to miss,” winking cheekily he lets himself out after a quick peck to each of their foreheads.

“Idiot,” Harry shakes his head smiling, grabbing a flannel off the floor and wiping them both down softly.

“Thank you so much, Harry,” the taller boy pulls the small form of his boyfriend into his chest, rubbing over the toned skin of his back.

“You don’t need to thank me, love. Actually I’m pretty sure you’re going to be cursing me and Grimmy out for the next week,” chuckling they snuggle closer and kiss sweetly. “Do you want to just lay here and watch crap telly and in a bit I can make your favourite dinner and then maybe take a bath?”

“Hmm, sounds perfect,” sighing he nuzzles his nose under the other boys arm and resting his eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sORRY I tried (this turned out pretty shit so yeah oops sorry again)


End file.
